bay12rpggroupfandomcom-20200214-history
Ingram Raven Guard (Deathwatch)
Name: Brother Ingram Chapter: Raven Guard (+5 Perception, +5 Agility, Master of Shadoes Solo Mode) Specialty: Deathwatch Tactical Marine Personal Demeanour: Scornful Chapter Demeanour: Son of Night Past: Covert Strike: You led a small assault team of Raven Guard deep behind enemy lines with great success. During a particularly drawn out siege, where the Imperial Fist were garrisoned against an unending onslaught of Orks, your team was called in. Within days you struck down the Ork Warboss and broke the siege, and both the Imperial Fists commander and your own captain recommended you as an excellent candidate for secondment to the Deathwatch. Solo Mode: Master of Shadows (Reroll failed concealment, Shadowing, Silent Move tests) Special Ability: Bolter Mastery (+10 BS/+2 Damage with Bolt Weapons, only in Solo Mode) Power Armour History: A Hero's Shame/To forget is to forgive. Forget nothing. Characteristics: WS 44 (39 + 5 History) BS 50 (45 + 5 History) S 43 (43) T 43 (43) Ag 54 (49 + 5) Int 40 (40) Per 54 (49 + 5) WP 44 (44) Fel 35 (35) Wounds: 21 Fate Points: 3 Experience: 13000/13000 Advances By Rank Preliminary Advances (12,000-13,000) Guerilla Training (400 exp) (Raven Guard Chapter Advance) Tactics (Recon and Stealth) +10 (300 exp) (Raven Guard Chapter Advance) Rapid Reload (200 exp) (Deathwatch Tactical Marine Advance Rank 1) Pilot (Personal) (100 exp) (General Space Marine Advance Rank 1) Rank 1 (13000-16999) Wounds: http://invisiblecastle.com/roller/view/3657213/ Fate Points: http://invisiblecastle.com/roller/view/3657214/ Statistics: http://invisiblecastle.com/roller/view/3657201/ Past: http://invisiblecastle.com/roller/view/3657216/ Power Armour Mark: http://invisiblecastle.com/roller/view/3657239/ Power Armour History: 1st Roll: (9:14:22 PM) Mandozer: ,roll 1d5 (9:14:23 PM) Al-Hazred: Mandozer: 3 (Legends of War) (9:14:48 PM) Al-Hazred: Mandozer: 1 (Bumped up 1 to a 2) A Hero’s Shame: In the history of this armour, it was worn by a mighty Captain who led his Company in a crucial battle. For some reason, however, the Captain failed in his duty and the battle was lost, along with many brother Space Marines. Subsequent wearers have fought hard to prove that this was an isolated case, but none have ever become great leaders. The wearer gains +5 Weapon Skill and +5 Ballistic Skill, but suffers a –10 penalty to Command tests. 2nd Roll: (9:16:35 PM) Al-Hazred: Mandozer: 5 (Any Table: Chose Core) (9:16:36 PM) Al-Hazred: Mandozer: 9 (Bumped up one to a 10) To forget is to forgive. Forget nothing: Each bearer of this armour has inscribed it with an oath of vengeance against those who have offended the Emperor in some way. Some inscriptions revile a single name, while some condemn entire races of Xenos or planetary populations. Each successive bearer considers it a matter of honour to exact the Emperor’s Vengeance upon the offender and considers it his solemn duty to put right as many of the wrongs as possible. Once the offender has been punished, his name is left as an example to others. Gain the Hatred (choose one) Talent. Skills: Awareness (Per) Ciphers (Chapter Runes)(Int) Climb (Str) Command (Fel) Common Lore (Adeptus Astartes, Deathwatch Imperium, War) (Int) Concealment (Agi) Dodge (Agi) Drive (Ground Vehicles) (Agi) Forbidden Lore (Xenos) (Int) Intimidate (Str) Literacy (Int) Navigation (Surface) (Int) Pilot (Personal) (Agi) Scholastic Lore (Codex Astartes) (Int) Silent Move (Agi) Speak Language (High Gothic, Low Gothic) (Int) Tactics (Recon and Stealth) +10 (Int) Tracking (Int) Talents: Ambidextrous Astartes Weapons Training, Bulging Biceps Counter Attack Guerilla Training Hatred (Orks) Heightened Senses (Hearing, Sight) Killing Strike Nerves of Steel Quick Draw Rapid Reload Resistance (Psychic Powers) True Grit Unarmed Warrior Unarmed Master Traits: Unnatural Strength (x2) Unnatural Toughness (x2) Gear Standard Kit: • Astartes Power Armour • Astartes Bolt Pistol • 3 Astartes Frag Grenades • 3 Astartes Krak Grenades • Astartes Combat Knife • Repair Cement • Chapter Trapping (Helmet Picter) Note: Helmet Picter provides 50 bonus exp at end of mission if user passes a +0 Tactics Test) Specialist Kit: • Astartes Bolter with fire selector. • One clip of Special Issue ammunition (not exceeding 25 Requisition per clip) per mission. Mission Gear: • 2 Stalker Bolt Clips • Chameleoline Cloak • Hellfire Bolt Clip Combat: Mk. 6 "Corvus" Power Armor: Mk. 6 Rules: Mk6 is the lightest variant of power armour, and has gained a reputation for having a smoother fit to its moving parts (despite them being interchangeable with Mk7 armour). This small difference has often led to the Corvus suit being fitted with a jump pack, for use by an Assault Marine. The wearer gains a +10 bonus to Agility. AP: 9chest, 8rest Weight: 170kg Enhanced Strength: +20 Auto-Senses: +15 Life Sustainer: Yes Pain Suppressant: 6 doses Vox-Link: Yes Magnetised Boots: Yes Recoil Suppression: Yes Dexterity Modifier: -10 Nutrient Recycling: 2 weeks